It Feels Like Heaven To Me
by SilviaPeyton
Summary: Years from now, Oliver and Felicity enjoy each other's company in his bathtub after a long night fighting the crime.


It's ages since I wrote a fan fiction, but Arrow and Olicity gave me inspiration again. This is just a small one-shot placed somewhere in the future. I've also written another one-shot that I'll post around Christmas (it's longer than this one). I have ideas for a possible long AU fic but I need time for it. I hope you will enjoy this little one-shot. I want to thank (like a lot and forever and ever) _Carla_ for always supporting me, for giving me ideas and for the title (XD), and _Katie_ for being an awesome beta!

**IT FEELS LIKE HEAVEN TO ME**

It was one of their late nights after a mission when she realized he always found a way with her. Felicity didn't know if it was because of his eyes, or the way his lips curved in a small smile every time he saw her again after a mission or simply because she needed to have him near... but Oliver was always able to convince her to go to his place even if she still freaked out at the idea of going to his family mansion.

She preferred when he stopped by her apartment after a long night patrolling the city. But he was right... his bathtub was much bigger then hers.

He was currently wrapped in her arms with his head leaned on her shoulder. His hands were on her legs doing circles long her knees. When they were in bed he was usually the "big spoon" but it was nice having him in her arms when they were in the bathtub.

She loved touching all those perfect muscles of him. Even now that they were in a romantic relationship she kept admiring his abs and his practice routine. _Don't even make me start when he does the salmon ladder... the things I would do to him... _she had to stop that thought. They were both really tired from their exhausting day.

In that moment they were relaxing and enjoying each other's company both covered in bubbles. Felicity was stroking him and washing his hair. She liked to cuddle him a lot. He was always under a lot of pressure between his job as CEO at Queen Consolidated and his job as the vigilante of Starling City.

Without him telling her, she knew how much it meant for him to have her by his side (besides during both jobs) at the end of the day. Since the island he had always been a "lone wolf" but with the years she witnessed him rely much more on her and Diggle. And now that they were together, he was much more inclined to share things, to let her help him even with small gestures.

While caressing him, Felicity observed him. Oliver's eyes were closed and he was much more at ease than his usual self. It looked like he was purring. At that image she thought, _he__ could be my own personal fluffy__**,**__but very grumpy cat_ and she laughed a little.

"What are you laughing about?" asked Oliver curiously.

"Nothing... something stupid"

"Does it have anything to do with Eugene?"

"You mean Eric from the IT department?"

"Whatever... it's the same"

Felicity rolled her eyes while still washing his hair "No it has nothing to do with Eric"

"But you were laughing with him today"

"Yes, on the phone, after he sent me a funny e-mail about the _USS __Enterprise_ and Montgomery Scott"

Oliver raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nerd stuff" she answered.

"He distracts you during work"

"It was during the lunch break that I didn't spend with you because you were having a business meeting in your office"

"I was busy watching you laugh on the phone with Eugene"

"Eric," she corrected him "and I can't believe you didn't keep attention on the investors... again!"

"I don't like when somebody else makes you laugh. Did you know he was arrested for shoplifting once?"

"OMG! You investigated him! Unbelievable!"

"He shouldn't flirt with someone else's girlfriend"

"He doesn't flirt-" Oliver shot her a glance "okay, maybe a little... but the thing is... I have a soft spot for grumpy vigilantes with short-temper and jealousy issues instead of nerd guys who wouldn't investigate somebody else's past"

Oliver turned to face her and smiled. Then he grabbed her and kissed her passionately. When they still had their eyes closed Felicity couldn't help but say "I stillget chills every time you kiss me" and then she turned a little red. Her brain still didn't have a filter.

He smiled again and started kissing her neck. Oliver knew how much she liked it. And when he started leaving a trait of small bites long her neck and her collarbone she giggled a little. Suddenly Oliver grabbed her in his arms and transported her to the other side of the bathtub circling her waist and still kissing her on her neck, on her shoulder... pretty much everywhere. She was still laughing a lot and Oliver smiled hearing her.

Felicity relaxed in his embrace and intertwined her hands with his.

"I love the sound of your laugh," he simply whispered in her ear.

It was enough to make her red. Oliver wasn't the type who said the most romantic things or for epic declarations but she never needed that. He had always shown how much he loved her with his gestures and in the small things. Little words like those warmed her heart much more than hearing "I love you" dozen times.

She caressed his cheek and she gave him a lingering kiss. Their foreheads touched and they stayed like that for a while.

When her stomach started rumbling they both widened their eyes. Oliver started laughing while Felicity hit him lightly with her hand.

"It's not funny!"

"It's 2am and you're hungry," Oliver said trying to stop laughing.

"I was too anxious to eat"

At that point Oliver looked at her and he understood. She knew how dangerous being the vigilante was and she knew he could handle himself, but sometimes the stakes were so high that she couldn't help but worry more than usual.

Oliver kissed her forehead and then he took her chin with two fingers.

"I'll get the leftovers of the lasagna Raisa prepared for dinner"

"That woman is a saint"

Oliver exited from the bathtub covering himself with a towel and then turned to Felicity.

"You can wear my shirt if you want"

Felicity turned bright red again. _Damn, I got busted._ He noticed how much she liked wearing his shirts or his hoodies. But, well, it didn't escape her attention that he enjoyed seeing her with his clothes.

When Oliver was back, he saw that Felicity was on his bed with his shirt. She had put her glasses back on and was looking at her tablet. The vigilante put the lasagna on the night table and then stole the tablet from his girlfriend.

"No work now"

"I was just checking-" but he didn't let her finish stealing a kiss from her.

"That isn't fair" said Felicity "You know that when you kiss me I can't think about anything else beside you covering me in kisses and... oh gosh, I'm doing that again... 3... 2... 1"

"That was the point" and he sat on the bed with her.

He took the lasagna and started to spoon-feed her. He smiled seeing her enjoying the lasagna.

"I could get used to this," said Felicity "You spoiling me so much"

"Mhm-mhm"

She was babbling about the lasagna and food in general, but Oliver was too distracted by her sounds of enjoyment after eating another piece of lasagna and by her mouth. Suddenly he put the lasagna back on the night table and he was over Felicity.

"Enough talking"

He started kissing her while his hands were traveling over her body.

"You sure... you... uhm... don't want – oh God! - the lasagna? It's actually... really... uhm... good" she had troubles forming those words because Oliver's touch was too distracting.

"I'm starving for something else," he simply answered.

At that point Felicity answered, equally as passionate opening her lips for his tongue and moving her hands long his back. It didn't matter how long they were together, they still had the same desire of their first time. Their mouths were still hungry for the other. Their touches still made each other shiver. Their passion didn't diminish with time. If possible, it only increased. They spent that night making love and savoring every inch of their bodies. And they seemed to never have enough.


End file.
